Elements
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale. COMPLETE!
1. I - Earth Part 1 - Bolin

**Elements**

* * *

**Summary: **Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale.

* * *

**I. Earth Part 1 – Bolin**

"Great practice you guys," Asami said cheerfully. She picked up Pabu from beside her on the bench. She placed him on her shoulder before grabbing three towels. She handed one to Korra, Mako, and Bolin who received them gratefully. "I can't wait for Pro Bending matches to start up again

"After cleaning up the city from Kuvira's giant mecha-titan, everyone needs to go back to their normal routine. I think this is the way to go," Korra said as she dabbed her neck free of sweat. After a few more seconds she water-bent the sweat off of her body before sending it down a nearby drain.

"You are just enjoying this because it's a way to let your pent-up aggression out," Mako commented. He conjured up a small fireball in his hand and warmed up a water soaked wash cloth. He then placed the now warm wash cloth on a redden spot on his arm.

"Now that all four nations and Republic City are at peace there's not much for me to do aside from going to meetings and listening to Tenzin go on and on about past air nomads." Korra tossed the towel to the ground by the bench. "I didn't like it back when I first learned air bending and I don't like it now."

Bolin stomped his foot on the ground and earth bent a small chair. He sat down and sighed happily. "I think it's kind of interesting," he admitted.

Korra shared a half-smile with Asami before focusing her attention on him. "You only do because you want to impress Opal," she teased.

"Maybe." Bolin shrugged. "But it is also interesting. To be able to fly and everything. Sometimes I wish I could do that," he admitted.

"I can do it," Korra reminded him.

"You have to use a stick," Mako pointed out. He and Bolin shared a laugh. Asami tried to join in but failed. She pulled Pabu off of her shoulder and looked at him. He cocked his head to the side and licked the tip of her nose.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"What's what like?" Bolin wondered after he calmed down. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"What's it like being a bender?"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin all looked at each other before staring. "It's like being normal, I guess." Korra shrugged.

"Easy for the Avatar to say," Mako shot back. Korra stuck out her tongue at him.

"You three are able to do things only special people can," Asami pointed out. She turned her attention to Korra. "You can heat, cool, freeze, and heal with water. You can even move the water so that you're able to breathe," she added.

"Don't forget she can bend the other three elements as well," Bolin added.

"I guess, that can be helpful." Korra shrugged.

"And Bolin, you can easily make new paths where there weren't before. Plus, with your lava bending you can make pretty good fire pits," Asami continued.

"Which we are over do for some roasted melon." Bolin rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "I say we remedy that tonight."

"Mako can heat rooms, boil water, cook food, and various other things that would make traveling a hassle. Plus, if he ever lost his firebending he could still make fire with his lightning bending abilities," she concluded.

"What's your point?" Korra asked.

Asami shrugged. "It just makes you all special."

"You're special, Asami," Mako said quietly. Korra smiled softly.

"You understand so much technology and how it all works," Bolin added. "Every time you explain those things to me it just goes right over my head."

"Anyone can do that f they study hard enough." Asami sighed hard. She looked towards the center of the room and looked at the notch of ground sticking up in the middle. "Sometimes, I just feel left out. I mean, I am part fire nation and earth nation. There are benders in my family history, and yet I can't bend."

"So what are you saying?" Korra asked. She smiled and jabbed Asami in the side with her elbow. "You want us to teach you how to be a bender?"

Asami smiled brightly. "I'd like to try!"

"I was joking."

"I'm not." Asami looked at each of them excitedly. "I really want to try."

"If you're sure," Mako said slowly. Bolin jumped up from his chair and quickly placed an arm around Asami's shoulders.

"I think Earthbending is the best place to start," he said. "You were never the type who hated to get their hands dirty. Let's start with something simple, like the stance."

"Let's start outside so we don't do anything to this training room," Mako suggested.

"I know what I'm doing, Mako." Bolin rolled his ees.

"But Asami doesn't, and unless you want a repeat of our bedroom when you first learned,,," Mako trailed off. Bolin looked up at the ceiling in thought as he tapped his chin. After a few more seconds, he snapped his fingers and pointed over at Mako.

"Point taken."

Once Team Avatar 2.0 exited the Pro Bending arena, they took up residence in the field next to the building. Korra and Mako were leaning up against the fence watching in fascination. Bolin took off his top layer to reveal his muscular arms. Asami took off her top layer and revealed a black tank top underneath.

"Have you ever noticed Asami's skin?" Korra asked. She was entranced by how pale and albeit beautfil her skin looked underneath the sun's glow.

"Her _skin?_" Mako repeated in confusion. "No."

"Me neither," she quickly agreed.

"First things first, you have to become one with the ground," Bolin instructed. "You have to understand each and every small particle of earth to be able to move it."

"Got it." Asami nodded.

"This is the most basic stance." Bolin stood in front of Asami. He planted his feet firmly into the ground in a wide stance. He pulled his hands into fists and then pulled them back close into his body. His arms were parallel in wide stance like his legs. Asamu studied him before following the motions. After a few seconds she quickly straightened back up and rubbed the back of her left leg.

"Is this supposed to feel uncomfortable?" she asked.

"At first, it's a power stance. You have to be strong like a rock and grounded like a rock," he added. Asami took a deep breath before moving into the stance again. She winced as she felt her left leg start to cramp up but she remained silent.

"Now, you must become familiar with the Earth," Bolin said. He held his arms out to his sides before slowly falling face forward. He bent the ground to cushion his fall. Asami shrugged. After a second, she didn't feel brave enough to fall flat on her face. So she decided to lay down on her back.

Bolin and Asami lay down on the ground without a word passing between them. Korra and Mako watched them silently.

"What are they supposed to be doing?" Korra whispered loudly.

"Making….dirt angels?" Mako suggested. She threw her head back and laughed.

Bolin lifted his head and glared at the two of them. "We're _supposed to be_ recognizing the Earth's tough. We have to make love with the Earth," Bolin said. He lowered his face back into the ground. "We have to become one with the Earth. Let it caress your body."

Korra and Mako chuckled. After a second they noticed how close they were standing towards net to each other. They quickly took a step away and rubbed the back of their necks in nervousness.

"I have to, what?" Asami asked. She quickly sat up and brushed the dirt out of her hair.

"I came into this conversation at the wrong time," Chief Lin Beifong said as she walked up towards the group. "At first I thought you four were just spending time together. Then I got a little concerned and partially intrigued when I saw him flop down in that ant vent."

"Ant vent?!" Bolin quickly jumped up from the ground. He started to swat at his hair, arms, and clothes trying to get all of the dirt off. "Ow! They're biting!" he wailed.

"There's nothing to worry about, Lin," Korra said. She opened a small container of water from her side. She bent the water and rinsed the dirt and ants off of him. "We're teaching Asami how to be a bender."

Chief Beifong looked down her nose at the heiress as she climbed to her feet. "But she isn't-"

"She wants to try it," Mako quickly interjected. Chief Beifong regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Stranger things have happened."

"Good to know I have everyone's support with this," Asami grumbled.

"That's not what he meant Asami," Korra said quickly.

"I'm teaching her how to Earthbend," Bolin said as he wrung the water out of his shirt. He then gazed at his arms to see how many ant bites he sustained.

"She can't do it." Chief Beifong declared.

"Why not?" Asami demanded. "If I try hard enough, I should be able to-"

Chief Beifong interrupted her by slapping her on the arm. Asami winced and rubbed the new sore spot as the Chief continued to prod at her upper and lower arm. "Sorry kid, but you're not muscular enough," she concluded.

"I've never had someone see that as a bad thing," Asami countered.

"In Earthbending most people have more muscle to them, that's all." Chief Beifong placed an arm on Asami's shoulder before sighing deeply. "If you're really serious, then I'll help. Meet me tomorrow at my place around 1am."

"Why that late?"

"Because that's when I get off work. Or, when I choose to get off." Chief Beifong glared over at Bolin. "Boy, I suggest you rinse off soon. I don't want you passing your problem to my niece," she barked.


	2. II - Fire - Mako

**Elements**

* * *

**Summary: **Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale.

* * *

**II. Fire – Mako**

Korra gave Chief Lin Beifong a small wave as she excused herself to head back to the police station. Mako talked quietly with the Chief about work before she left as Asami rubbed her arm where Lin had smacked it. Bolin was brushing at his clothes to get the rest of the ants off.

"Well," Asami said as she dusted off her pants, "with Earthbending out of the way, let's try something else."

"Korra, why don't you teacher her waterbending?" Bolin suggested. "I think it's pretty cool that you can surf on water…_on water_," he added.

"I don't think Asami would be able to do it," Korra admitted. Asami grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Korra, in response, quickly waved her hands in the air. "That's not what I meant," she pleaded. "You're part Earth Nation and Fire nation. So maybe fire is what you should try next. It's in your blood."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Bolin said. He flinched and slapped his arm. "Man, I feel the ants everywhere."

"You were only bit three times." Mako rolled his eyes.

"So, Mako, how do you firebend?" Korra asked while nudging him in the arm. "What is your secret expertise in conjuring it up?"

"Are you enjoying this?" Asami demanded.

"A little bit," she admitted.

Mako rubbed his chin. "It's hard to say. Firebending is probably the most powerful bending there is because of how unpredictable fire actually is," he explained slowly. "It can be both a good and a bad thing depending on the use and the person."

"Well, I'm not evil or anything like my father," Asami tried to joke. Korra and Bolin shared a pained expression. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground for a few second before putting on a smile. "Maybe I should act like him to try and get the energy right."

"Firebending is about aggression and not being on the defensive."

"Which is why it's my favorite," Korra sighed happily. "After water of course." She hopped up on the fence she was leaning against and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Asami's good at that!" Bolin said excitedly. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled him tight. "She can kick butt at non-bending sparring. She can even beat me." Asami reached up and flicked an ant off of his forearm. "If anyone knows how to be on the offensive its Asami."

"Plus, she has that wicked kick," Korra commented. Asami flushed. "Match that with her electric glove and she's unbeatable."

"To non-benders at least," Asami pointed out.

"I suggest you get angry about something," Mako said. "Anger helps you focus on your drive

"I thought your drive is the most important thing," Korra interjected. "Only the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War used anger as a driving point for their bending to help cause mass destruction," she explained.

Bolin, Asami, and Mako looked over at her in surprise.

"Tenzin made me read all about the past Avatars and their big battles. I haven't even made it into the E's yet," Korra mumbled.

"You did say there was more for you to learn," Bolin reminded her.

Asami pushed his arm away and placed her hands on her hips."I understand how anger could be helpful with firebending, but I'm not mad about anything," she admitted.

"At all?" Mako asked in surprised. "There's nothing bothering you?"

"No, not really." She shrugged. "Not since our vacation. I've been pretty happy." Asami looked over at Korra, who at that point decided to take up interest in the small ball of air she was bending in between her palms.

"Asami, you always focus on other people and you don't take the time to pay attention to yourself," Bolin said quietly. "Everyone gets made about something. So what are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad about anything," she insisted.

"What about Varrick tricking you into signing a contract to take over your company and cause you to go bankrupt?"

"I was upset about that." Asami nodded. "Now, we're working together and my company is better than ever. He does get on my nerves sometimes though," she admitted.

Mako snapped his fingers. He conjured up a small flame in his palm and held it out towards Asami. She placed her hands around it and hummed softly when she felt the warmth in her palms. Mako noticed the flames reflected in her bright green eyes. "What about a firebender killing your mother?"

"I was never really mad at them," she muttered while staring into the flames. "Yes, I wish I had her back, but I never blamed the benders who did it. Not like my father."

Korra bit her lip and closed her eyes shut tightly. "What about your father?"

"He did terrible things, but I was able to forgive him before he passed." Asami slowly dropped her hands to her sides. Mako closed his hand into a fist and snuffed the flame out. Smoke escarped from in between his fingers.

"What about when Mako cheated on you?" Bolin asked. "Twice."

Mako groaned and rolled his eyes. "We're over that, Bolin, but thanks for bringing it back up." He turned towards his brother and smacked him in the arm. Korra peered closely at Asami before quickly jumping down from the fence. She took a few steps back and held her hands up in defense.

"She doesn't seem to be over it," Bolin whispered while looking at Asami over Mako's shoulder.

"Bolin's right," Korra said. Mako looked at his brother in confusion before slowly turning around. He visibly flinched when he noticed how angry Asami was. Her green eyes turned a light yellow. They were so narrow that he was surprised she could see as she marched right up to him.

"You did cheat on me twice, and I never deserved it!" Asami shouted. Korra winced at her tone. Bolin quickly ran from Mako's side and hid behind Korra, as if she would be able to protect them. The two watched with wide eyes and Asami started to poke him harshly in the chest. With every step forward she took, he took a step back until his back hit the fence he had once leaned up against.

"Whoa," Mako muttered.

"Do you know how much I liked you?" Asami continued. "My dad didn't really want me dating you because you were a bender but I kept going out with you anyway."

"I didn't-"

"You were so immature and caused a great deal of pain." Asami kept going as if he didn't say anything. Her anger caused her voice to get louder and louder. Korra's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen Asami this angry before. "I kept blaming Korra for everything."

"What?" Korra said in shock. "You did?"

"Not to your face," Asami reassured her. Bolin blinked and whimpered behind Korra as he heard Asami's voice. It had suddenly dropped to a somewhat more pleasant tone. "It was only at first, and then I realized you were just as innocent as I was."

"Oh," Korra answered quietly.

"You don't know how insecure you made me feel." Her angry voice was back. "I have never felt so worthless in my life; even after I found out my dad was working with the Equalists. Especially since it was your fault for not being honest and not mine! You never even apologized!" Asami reached out, placed her hands on his chest, and pushed hard.

Bolin and Korra gasped in surprised as Mako toppled over. They then rushed up when Asami quickly climbed the fence and advanced on the firebender as he climbed to his feet.

Mako conjured up the flame again in his hand. He slowly held it out to his side, before slowly moving it towards Asami. He continued to stare at her in fear as she grabbed her arm and held her hand right underneath the flame.

"Okay, keep the adrenaline pumping and keep your palm flat," he instructed. Asami, still glaring, blinked once before looking down at the flames. Her eyes had gone from yellow to a yellow-green as she shifted her concentration. Mako slowly pulled his hand away from Asami's but kept the flame in the other hand. After a few more moments, he then pulled his hand away from the flame.

Korra and Bolin gasped in surprise as the flame was lit in Asami's palm. Asami's jaw dropped in surprise. Her lips started to form a smile. Before she could say anything, the flame quickly shrunk before snuffing out in a small click.

"It didn't work." Asami sighed. She dropped her head into her hands. Korra climbed over the fence and rushed to her side. She placed her hand on Asami's back and started to rub small circles. A few moments later, Asami perked up a bit and half-smiled. She let out a deep breath. "It did help me let go of my frustrations though," she admitted. "Thank you, Mako."

"Anytime," he groaned while rubbing his back.

"Looks like firebending is out," Bolin said. "What's next?"

Korra shrugged. She pointed over her shoulder to the tower sitting in the far distance. "I have to go to Air Temple Island and look after Tenzin's kids, so why don't we try airbending?" she suggested.

Asami made a small noise somewhere between a whine and a scoff. "Wasn't airbending the hardest for you to learn?" she asked.

"Yes, but it might be the easiest for you," Korra said with a shrug. "The hardest element to control is the one that goes against your personality and traits. With airbending you have to be patient."

"You have never been patient," Mako muttered.

"I hate being patient," Korra corrected him. "Anyway, your hair always looks perfect even after a strong windstorm so it may just be up your alley."

"My hair is perfect?" Asami asked. She reached up and twisted a few strands of her long locks in her fingers. She smiled shyly. "Thank you for noticing."

"You're welcome," Korra said. She scratched the side of her nose and quickly cleared her throat. She turned away from Mako and Bolin and rubbed her cheeks to make the blood stop rushing towards them. "Anyway, Jinora is a master and Meelo can easily control flying lemurs. If anyone can help, it's them."


	3. III - Air – Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo

**Elements**

* * *

**Summary: **Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale.

* * *

**III. Air – Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo**

"Korra's here!" Ikki shouted happily. She ran up, jumped into Korra's arms, and latched on as Meelo, Jinora, and Rohan walked up. Meelo climbed up on Korra's arm and hugged her on the side. Jinora was holding onto Rohan's hand and held him back as he started to run up. After placing the two children back down, Korra hugged Jinorah tightly before lifting up Rohan and tossing him into the air.

"Careful, Korra, he's not a bender yet," Pema said cautiously.

Korra playfully rolled her eyes. No worries, Pema," she said while bending the air underneath the toddle to cause him to float gently back down into her arms. "Asami is here to help babysit, if that's okay."

"We don't need a babysitter," Jinora, Ikki and Meelo shot back.

"I'm a man," he insisted and stomped his foot. A loud fart broke the silence. He smiles sheepishly.

"What do you feed your kid?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," Pema grumbled as she glared at her son. "When he learned how to airbend it was because he passed gas and we all thought it was funny. He never stopped doing it."

"I thought it was because we dropped him on his head," Ikki piped up. Jinora roughly elbow her in the side.

"You did what?" Tenzin demanded.

"Onto pillows," Jinora corrected. "Go out and have fun. Everything will be fine," she reassured them. She gave Pema and Tenzin a light kiss on the cheek before taking Rohan out of Korra's arms. She made a silly face at him and laughed, gleefully.

"We won't be out too late," Tenzin said while taking Pema lightly by the arm. She was smothering Rohan with kissed. "Have fun."

"We will," Korra said with a small salute.

Asami giggled into her palm. She gave a small wave and watched Tenzin and Pema walked down the stairs away from the temple. When she turned back around Korra was holding Rohan out to him. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Hold him, just for a second," she instructed. Asami slowly reached out and took Rohan underneath his arms. She held him out at an arm's length and smile softly at him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Do you guys want to do something fun?" Korra asked, her voice high with excitement. Ikki and Meelo cheered.

"Like reading?" Jinora asked. "I just started a great novel where a princess has to go and find her knight in shining metal who is being held in a cave in shark infested waters and-"

"No, something fun," she insisted. Korra pointed over her shoulder and said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "Asami wants to learn how to airbend."

Ikki's eyes widened in shock. Meelo instantly stopped cheering. He motioned for Korra to lean down closer to him. When her ear was near his lips, he asked in a loud whisper: "Can she do that?"

"Well I have read some cases where non-benders were given the ability of bending for a small amount of time," Jinora piped up. Asami looked at her with interested. "But it required a lot of testing….and concoctions….and, do you have both of your kidneys?" she asked. Asami nodded once and moved her head back a bit as Rohan smiled brightly and held his hands out, which was covered in peachberries, towards her face. "That could be a problem."

"How about you three try and teach Asami how to do it while I give Rohan a bath." Korra turned and looked at Asami with a smirk. "Asami, he's a toddler not a bomb."

"You haven't seen the way he throws up," Meelo commented. Korra looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "You try sharing a room with someone with a weak stomach."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'm not good with kids," Asami admitted. She slowly walked towards Korra and practically dumped Rohan into her arms. Korra nuzzled his cheek with her nose and he giggled happily.

Meelo pulled a whistle out from underneath his shirt. He stuck it in between his lips and blew hard. Asami covered her ears and winced. "Okay, soldier, let's get started," he called out.

"You don't talk to a lady like that," Ikki hissed.

"I don't see a lady, I see a maggotworm."

Asami forced herself not to roll her eyes. "This is better than him asking for a lock of my hair," she admitted.

* * *

"There you go Rohan," Korra said softly as she slipped his nightshirt on over his head. Rohan grabbed his stuffed watermonkey from next to him and hugged it tightly to his chest. "How do you think Asami is doing with them?"

"I dunno," he answered.

"Do you think they're going easy on her?" She grabbed a small music box and twisted a knob. Light piano music wafted out and started to play an old air nation tune. Rohan clapped excitedly while holding his watermonkey under his arm.

"No."

Korra nodded. She picked him up and held him against her waist while grabbing the music box with her other hand. "Do you want to go and see before you go to bed?"

"Yes!" he shouted. Korra laughed before heading out of the temple towards the Air Gates. She watched them spin faster and faster every few seconds. Ikki and Meelo were standing on one side airbending the gates. Jinora was sitting next to Asami on the ground, reading a book. She would rapidly flipped past a few pages before stopping to scan one.

"How about this enchantment?" she cried before shoving the book into Asami's face. "Wait, nevermind, you'd have to pluck all of your eyelashes out."

Korra snicked as Asami handed the book back over to Jinora. It was then Korra noticed that water was dripping down Asami's arms, and her front, and her face. "What happened?" she asked while rushing over. She placed Rohan onto the ground and toddled over to the air gates that were starting to slow down.

"A lot of things," Asami said quietly. She looked up at Korra with a blank face. "Ikki thought it was a good idea to try airbending with the Air Gates. I can move through them really well, but I wasn't able to bend anything. Then Jinora was having me read about the ideas and culture behind air bending; kind of like what Tenzin had you do. In my mind, everything makes sense but I still couldn't do it. So, she's looking up different rituals to try and unlock it. And finally, Meelo tried to get me to understand the feeling of airbending and blew me into the water. So now, I'm literally being blown dry," she deadpanned.

Korra quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from smiling. "Go ahead and laugh," Asami said, a trace of bitterness in her voice. She instantly doubled over, holding herself up by placing her hands on her knees. "At least I got my shower for the day," she joked.

Rohan laughed heartily every time Meelo and Ikki blew some air to ruffle his clothes and hair. "More, more," he called out.

Mello whipped up a huge gust of air. Rohan shrieked happily. Korra, who wasn't expecting the giant rush of hair, was kocked over. The music box in her hands smashed to the ground. Rohan instantly stopped laughing. He ran over to the music box and picked up the knob that had rolled a few feet away from the instrument. He dribbled a little bit of spit onto the knob before pressing it back to the music box. It slipped back off.

"Uh oh," Jiniora muttered as she put her book down.

Rohan titled his head back and started to wail. Jinorah and Ikki covered their ears to block out his loud shrieks as Meelo rushed to pick up the small gears, springs, and knobs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it," he apologized.

"It's okay, Meelo," Korra reassured him. "I know it was an accident."

"Let me see that," Asami said while plucking the pieces out of Meelo's hand. She carefully inspected each of them before cradling the music box in her lap. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, which Meelo gawked at, before starting to put the music box back together. After a few snaps here, a twist of the screwdriver there, and a spare part from Asami's blue barrette, she put the music box back together.

She climbed to her feet and walked over to Korra who was bouncing a still crying Rohan in her arms. "Rohan, I have a surprise for you," she said softly. Rohan pulled his head out of Korra's neck and peered at her with bit tears clinging to his eyelashes. Asami twisted the knob on the music box and held it out to him. The soft piano music began to play once more.

"Yay," he cheered while taking hold of the box. "My mommy box."

"Mom gave that to him for his birthday," Jinora quickly explained when she noticed the confused look on the engineer's face. Asami nodded before snapping the pocket knife closed in her hand. She looked up and fund Korra looking at her with admiration. She shifted from side to side, suddenly uncomfortable. She felt her ears starting to burn.

"Good job Asami," Korra congratulated her.

"I didn't do anything," Asami answered with a laugh. "I just put everything back in its place."

"It's not like we could have done that," Ikki said. "It would have looked like a puzzle to us."

"It is like a puzzle," she responded excitedly. "Everything has its place, you just have to find it."

"And you said you aren't good with kids," Korra reminded her.

"Oh, I'm not," she insisted. "My cousins are still afraid of me." Korra looked at her in one part confusion and in another part fascination. "Let's just say, there was a little issue when I tucked them into bed." Asami flushed even more. Korra continued to look at her. "Okay, I may have tucked them in a little too tightly that they felt suffocated. I like it when my sheets stay tucked in," she explained in a rush. "It's strange, I can build and create so many things but I'm terrible with children."

"I wouldn't say that," Korra muttered while looking down at Rohan. He was curled up in Korra's arms, sleeping peacefully holding onto his stuffed watermonkey and the music box.

Asami smiled softly while ruffling his hair. She then gave Korra a soft side hug. "You know, you were the only one who has been real supportive of me," Asami said softly. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm not going to lie; at first I thought it was kind of funny. I did make a joke here and there, but I get it." Korra shrugged. "When my bending was gone after Amon took it away, I didn't feel special anymore. So I kind of understand what you're going through." She began to blush brightly. "But, I think you're special anyway," she said shyly.

"That's really sweet."

"Do you still want to see Lin tonight?"

"Yes," Asami said with a nod, "but I don't want to try bending."

Korra looked at her in surprise. She muttered a curse underneath her breath as she almost dropped Rohan. She shifted him higher up in her arm, all the while still bouncing a bit. "You don't?"

"No, I want to talk to her." Asami gazed at the pocket knife in her hand. "Something tells me she could help."

"Good luck with that," Korra snorted. "I'll walk you over there later; after Pema and Tenzin get back."

* * *

**AN: The only reason why I didn't show the kids actually teaching Asami how to airbend is because I wanted to move the story along. Don't worry, I will be writing a side scene/oneshot that show them what they did.**


	4. IV - Earth Part 2 – Chief Lin Beifong

**Elements**

* * *

**Summary: **Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale.

* * *

**IV. Earth Part 2 – Chief Lin Beifong**

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder as they sat on the ferry heading towards Republic City. She struggled to keep her eyes open as the rocking of the boat relaxed her. Korra reached up and brushed some of Asami's hair out of her face.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Korra chuckled through her nose. "Wake up, sleepy head. We're almost there," she said quietly.

"But I'm so tired,"Asami whined and buried her head deep into Korra's neck. She then wrapped her arms around Korra's midsection to snuggle closer. "Those kids are something else."

"What are you talking about? You cleaned up the temple while I had to wrangle them into bed," Korra answered before placing a light kiss on the top of Asami's head.

"I think asking them to teach me to airbend cause them to be a little rambunctious."

"A little?" Korra repeated. She felt Asami shake with silent laughter. "Rohan was asleep before then and we all know Jinora can be…evil, if she doesn't get her exact eight hours of sleep."

"Good point."

The ferry slowly reached the dock. Korra moved to get up but decided to sit still and wait for the ferry to fully dock and be tied up before moving. Asami moaned quietly before getting to her feet. She grabbed Korra's hand and let the Avatar pull her along as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need to go and pick up Naga from Mako and Bolin," Korra explained. "I think they said they were going to crash with their family at your mansion. "Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Asami said. She smiled softly before stretching. Korra reached out and poked her in the side as Asami's shirt rode up when she pulled her arms over her head. The engineer let out a small laugh before slapping her hand away.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Stop worrying about me." "If anything happens, I'll have Chief Beifong with me."

"I can't help it." Korra took Asami's hand again and gave it a light squeeze. "Try and get into contact with me when you are ready to go. I'll wait up."

"Thanks," Asami said sincerely. She let her hand slip out of Korra's grasp as she turned and headed in the opposite direction down the street. She continued to watch before

Asami knocked on the apartment door. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as a breeze picked up. She pressed her ear against the cool metal and didn't hear any movement. She knocked again, both louder and longer.

A moment later the metal door swung open. She took a step back as Lin rubbed her eyes and glared at her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she demanded.

"About one in the morning," Asami said while glancing at her watch.

"Why are you here?"

"You offered to teach me bending," she responded slowly while taking a step back.

"Normally you're a bright kid." Lin grumbled as she ran a hand down her face. If Asami weren't tired, she would have actually taken offense to the comment. "What did I say to you when I made the offer?" she demanded.

"You said to meet you at your place tomorrow at 1am," Asami said with certainty.

"Right, so why are you here?"

"Because once it is past midnight, it is technically tomorrow," Asami answered. "Although realistically, tomorrow never comes. However-"

Lin quickly reached her hand out and placed it across Asami's lips. The younger girl flushed a bit at the action. "I get it. Are you always this chatty at night?" Lin removed her hand and crinkled her nose at the red mark on her palm.

"Only when I'm very tired," Asami admitted.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Korra." Lin nodded once. "She's heading over to my mansion to pick up Naga from Mako and Bolin."

"I have a spare room," she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You can stay here the night. Come in."

Asami quickly shuffled through the door and into Lin's apartment. She paused when she noticed clothes thrown around the living room. Books and papers were piled high on a nearby table while pens, papers, and other office supplies were scattered across the floor.

"I'll make you some tea," Lin said as she walked towards the kitchen. Asami made a sound of confirmation as she looked around once more. She then started to clean up a bit. "You don't have to do that." Lin re-entered the room, in each hand was a cup.

"It's okay," Asami said softly. "It would be one less thing you have to worry about in the morning."

"Things have just been a little hectic at work," Lin admitted while placing the two tea cups onto the coffee table. She collapsed onto the couch and rearranged a pillow behind her back. "So let me ask, why do you want to try bending?"

Asami took a seat next to her and crossed one leg over the other. Lin looked down at her shoes and then back up. "You can make yourself more comfortable, if you'd like."

While slipping off her jacket, Asami shifted in her seat. She unlaced her boots and placed them next to the coffee table before wiggling her toes in the rug underneath her feet. She then picked up her cup and took a sip of tea, closing her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her throat. "Since I was a kid, I've always been fascinated with bending: how someone as normal as the next person could conjure up flames from their fist, or boil water, or create a flower bed for a garden just by stomping their foot."

"To some people, it can be a spiritual thing," Lin said. She pulled the pillow from behind her back and then placed it on her stomach, wrapping her arms around it. Her muscles flexed a bit. "I kind of gathered that you don't have much of a connection to that topic," she admitted.

"Not really," Asami confirmed. "Too many bad things have happened in my life. My mother was murdered, my father turned out to be an enemy to the nation and my friends. He even tried to attack and hurt me, his own daughter." She looked sadly down at the tea in her cup. The ripples in the drink caused her reflection be distorted. She continued to gaze at it. "I rebuild the city in three years and now after Kuvira has rolled through, I have to do it all over again."

"I think some good things have happened to you," Lin mumbled. She titled her head back and closed her eyes. "I know I said before that you don't have the right figure for earthbending, but I don't think you have the right personality either."

"What do you mean?" Asami looked up. "Are you sleeping?"

"No, just resting my eyes," Lin answered. Her eyes were still closed. "You have to be very tough to be an earthbender. You have to move on the defensive and not be as open. You have to have a lot of endurance and be persistent."

"But, Bolin is an earthbender, and he is probably the sweetest person I've met," she explained.

"Yeah, but once that boy comes up with an idea to spend some quality time with someone to do something fun, you can't get him to change his mind."

Asami giggled. "That's very true."

"Does this have anything to do with Korra?" Lin abruptly asked. Asami paused. She tucked her hair behind her ears and lowered her head to look at her tea again. Once she lifted her head, she noticed Lin staring at her. Asami could feel her cheeks start to redden.

"Why do you ask?"

"I kind of get the feeling that something is going on between you two," Lin answered with a small smirk, "and your body's response basically confirms my suspicion." Asami took a sip of her tea, her handshaking. Lin handed her a napkin off of the coffee table when she noticed the drink spill down her hand. "No one else knows?"

"Nope," Asami whispered, "but I guess you do now."

"Has Korra been encouraging in your pursuit to try and become a bender?"

"Yes." She placed her tea cup onto the table. Her green eyes lit up brightly as she thought about the question. "She's been very helpful. Of course, she at first was joking around in her typical fashion-"

"Typical annoying fashion, you mean," Lin grumbled. Asami could tell by the tone of her voice that the chief of police had somewhat of a soft spot for the Avatar's actions, no matter how annoying it could be or how much more work it caused her.

"Even though she understands that I want to do this, I don't think she knows why-"

"Do you?" Lin asked. Asami looked over at her with confusion. "Do you know why you want to do this?"

"I just explained," Asami said slowly. "Normally, you're a bright chief of police," she said teasingly. Lin gave her a look before smiling.

"Do you want to learn how to bend because you want to try and learn how to bend, or because you want to find something you have in common with Korra?" Lin wondered. She watched as Asami's eyebrows furrowed. She tapped her chin in thought." I mean, aside from you two sharing an ex-boyfriend." Asami bit her bottom lip. "What do you have in common with Korra?

"We've both been hit on by Wu," this answer caused Lin to bark with laughter, "we both like pro-bending, we both like racing, but I actually like to drive and I think she likes the adrenaline rush." Her voice got softer as she continued, "We're both been broken down before. We both lost something important during all of our fights to protect Republic City and the world."

Asami trailed off and Lin waited patiently for her to continue. She listened to the clock tick around 78 times before sighing. "And?" she prompted.

"And I think that's it," Asami admitted.

"So you have many differences. That's not necessarily a bad thing." Lin picked up her cup and drank her tea in one gulp. "I think it helps make relationships last longer."

"But you and Tenzin broke up because you had differences," Asami pointed out.

"We dated for a while though," Lin reminded her with a shrug. "I think we're better off as friends anyway."

"Wait!" Asami quickly straightened up in her seat. "I think I get it," she gasped.

'What do you mean?" Lin frowned.

"My dad was upset when I went against him and continued to date Mako and be friends with other benders as Amon tried to rise to power. I didn't forgive him until a few years later, and now he's gone." Asami felt her pulse quicken as her thoughts started to rush in. "I think, I want to try bending, not only so it would be a way to have something in common with Korra, but to show that I don't have to worry about his prejudice anymore. So why not jump in with both of my feet?" she concluded.

"So, do you still want me to try and teach you earthbending?" Lin asked. She looked across the room at the clock. The face read 2:35. She was surprised that they ended up talking for that long.

"No," Asami said with a shake of her head. "I think I'm fine the way I am. I would like some more tea though; my voice is starting to crack."

"Pass me your cup," Lin instructed while getting to her feet. Asami handed her the cup before curling up on the couch. Lin walked into the kitchen and flicked on the burner underneath her tea pot. She waited patiently for the water to boil. Right before the pot was to start emitting a high pitched noise, she removed it from the burner and poured the liquid into the cup.

As Lin walked back out into the living room, she paused when she noticed Asami asleep on the couch, her head resting on the crook of her arm that was splayed out on the back of the couch. Lin walked over and slowly repositioned Asami so that was laying down on the couch. She placed a pillow behind her head and then draped a blanket lightly over her.

"Good night, kid," Lin said softly before turning off the lights.


	5. V - Water - (Avatar) Korra

**Elements**

* * *

**Summary: **Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale.

* * *

**V. Water – (Avatar) Korra**

"What are you doing?" Asami asked. She walked over to Korra and noticed a small pile of her clothes in a basket sitting at the break of the beach of Air Temple Island. She took a seat next to it before slipping off her socks and shoes. She sighed happily as she dug her toes into the sand.

"My laundry," Korra answered as if it were obvious. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, creating a push and pull type of motion as she bent a stream of water up into the air. She then stomped her foot into the ground, shooting

"Why don't you just use a machine?" Asami asked. "It would be faster and you don't have to do it. Republic City has community places. You would just need to bring a couple of yuan," she explained. The more she spoke, Korra's face turned went from confusion to dumbstruck.

"There are machines that do this?" she screeched.

"Right, you're from the south pole," Asami said slowly. She nodded her head a few times before sending the Avatar a soft smile. A light breeze picked up. She popped open her hair clip and re-positioned it so that she could keep her bangs locked down.

"Well, that, and Tenzin believes that hand washing your clothes is a tool in patience…and some other crap, I wasn't paying attention," she said with a shrug. Asami chuckled into her hand. "What's up? I thought you were going to go to a pro-bending match with Bolin today?"

"I am. I still have time." She smiled as a few salamander-newt spirits crawled up. She giggled as they began to lightly crawl over her feet.

"How'd your talk with Lin go?" Korra questioned. "I bet she was a in a great mood," she added sarcastically.

"She was actually very helpful." Asami picked up one of the salamander-newt spirits into her hands. She ran a finger down its back, marveling at the feeling of scales and nothingness. Her finger didn't pass through the spirit since it was somewhat transparent, but it felt solid at the same time.

"At that time of the morning? I was sure she was going to bite your head off," she responded.

"Well, she kind of did, but that's Lin for you," Asami agreed. She put the salamander-newt back down onto the ground. She smiled when the newt instantly went back to her feet and started to nip at the sand between her toes. "And I apologize for not telling you when I was finished. She insisted I sleep there and I dozed off."

"No problem." Korra shrugged. "The minute I curled up in Naga's side I was out like a light, myself." Korra turned to face Asami with a half-smile. "So, did you come here to have me teach you how to water bend?" she placed a hand on her hip. Asami noticed that she had purposely flexed it, but didn't call her out on it.

"No."

"Why not?" Korra asked. Her grin instantly slid from her face. "I swear, I'm a good teacher. Okay, maybe not as great as Kya or Katara but I could try, and-"

"Calm down, Korra. I'm not saying you'd be a bad teacher," Asami said teasingly. "Lin helped me realize that I wanted to try bending because I wanted to have something in common with you all. I wanted to have something in common with you, aside from having the same friends and that we're both public figures." She looked out at the water and smiled at the sun reflecting off of the surface. "I guess I just wanted to feel special like you all," she said quietly, "but my brains and intuition are enough. I mean, who else can say they became a CEO at a young age and turned around a company's reputation in roughly four years?"

"Let me just point out, I pitched that idea a few days ago," Korra reminded her. Asami hummed a response. The two sat in silence, aside from the waves breaking against the shore, as Korra continued to wash her clothing. Asami tossed Korra a small bar of soap when she noticed the darker girl holding a hand out. The Avatar caught it with ease, and used her fire bending to melt it before tossing it into the sphere of water. It instantly churned with suds. She waved her arms in a giant circle in front of her. The currents of the water ball changed every few seconds, causing the clothes inside to turn this way and that.

Asami's eyes widened a bit when she saw Korra fire bend. She then smirked before hugging her knees and pulling them to her chest. "So, what do you like about my skin?" Asami asked. Korra groaned. She let out a big sigh and dropped her arms to her side. A second later the ball of water and sudsy clothes fell to the sand with a splat. Asami let out a big laugh as Korra pulled at her hair and let out a yell.

The engineer smiled sheepishly as Korra stormed over to her. She tilted her head up and looked up at the Avatar.

"Mako told you, didn't he?" Korra finally asked.

"He just thought it was a weird question and didn't really notice my skin until you brought it up." Asami reached over and brushed a few stray strands of Korra's short bob behind her ear. "Of course, when he noticed, he was shocked at how pale I am. I thought it was obvious."

"That's so embarrassing," Korra muttered.

"I thought it was sweet," Asami admitted.

"Of course, you would." Korra held her hand out and twisted her wrist. A stream of water rose up out of the break. She waved her hand in a circle before conjuring the water into a tight ball above her palm. With her other hand she jerked it in Asami's general direction. Droplets of water stretched from the ball and splashed onto Asmai's face and chest.

Asami cried out in surprise at how cold the water was. She wiped her face clean with the back of her hands, careful not to smudge her makeup, before begging to pat her bangs dry of the few bits of water that clung to the end. "You know, I may not be able to bend any elements, but I think I do a pretty good job at bending you," she said with a wink.

Korra flushed brightly. She then bit the inside of her cheek before turning towards the water. She lifted both of her hands high up in the air. A big wave of water rose up straight into the sky. Korra moved her arms around and turned the water into a giant stream of water. She looked over her right shoulder at Asami and smirked.

Asami was too fascinated in watching Korra's soft and easy movements that it wasn't until she felt water dripping on her feet that she had noticed the collection of it suspended a few feet in the air above her head. When, she looked at Korra for an explanation, it was then she noticed the mischievous look on her face. She gasped and quickly started to backward crawl away. "Korra, don't! I don't have a change of clothes," she pleaded.

"I'll blow dry you," Korra said simply before dropping her arms. Asami quickly covered her head before she felt the weight of the water fall on top of her. She let out a giant yell as he clothes were instantly soaked through. Korra laughed so hard that she had to hold herself up by putting her hands on her knees.

The Avatar let out a light grunt as Asami charged into her side. The two landed into a shallow part of the water, before a wave came up. The force of the water current caused them to roll up more onto the beach. As they slowed to a stop, Korra landed on top of Asami and made a soft noise as their lips connected in the lightest of touches.

Korra instantly backed off of Asami and placed her fingertips to her lips as Asami pushed herself up on her hands. The engineer looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Korra to flush a dark red. One part from the kiss and two parts from embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You don't have to apologize," Asami said while brushing her damp bangs up and out of her face. She slowly climbed to her feet before walking up onto the sand. She grabbed the front of her shirt and started to wring the water. She looked up when she saw Korra's shadow next to her. Asami fought back a smile when she noticed the shorter girl had her hands in her pockets and was shyly looking at the ground, a determined look flashed through her eyes.

"I've actually wanted to do that since we got back," Korra admitted quietly, "but I wasn't entirely sure what we were."

"What do you want to be?" Asami asked.

"Oh." Korra instantly picked her head up. She ran a hand through her short bob. Asami laughed when her fingers got tangled in a few knots. "Well, I mean. I would like to keep doing that. I liked the kiss." Her eyes widened and she waved her free hand in front of her. "But, if you don't want to, that's fine." She shrugged. "Whatever is the easiest for you and would make you happy." She sighed. "I like it when you're happy," she admitted. Her speech had slowed considerably after the small rant she went on. Asami giggled before reaching up and pulling Korra's hand out of her dark brown locks.

Korra flushed a bright red. She groaned and flopped back onto the beach, hiding her face in her hands. A second later, a giant wave of water came up and drenched her.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" Asami asked. Korra slowly nodded.

Asami laughed before, crouching down and pulling Korra's left hand away from her face.

She kissed her cheek.

* * *

**AN: And that is the story, Elements. I never intended for it to be too long. I enjoyed writing each of these chapters because it helped me create a scenario to show Asami's relationships with her closest friends. Originally, it was going to be a four-shot of Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Korra. I brought Cheif Lin Beifong in because i feel like she would be Asami's go to person for advice since Korra goes for Pema. It's kind of like an opposites headcanon I have. Korra is abrasive and impulsive while Pema is gentle and kind which balances the two out. Then Asami is very intelligent, thinks of things logically, and is kind to everyone even when they are at their lowest or most questionable moments (for example, when Bolin paid off the wrong people at Tonraq's and Senna's trial. She may have made a sarcastic remark but she never put him down, whereas Mako kind of puts Bolin down when scolding him, but that also comes with the brother territory) while Lin will pretty much tell you everything you don't want to hear in her rough way, but it also helps because it'd be something you'd eventually want to hear. **

**I swapped out Tenzin for Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora because of the headcanon I have of Asami not being good with children. It also ties into my headcanon that I believe, unlike most people, after Korra left to the Southern Water Tribe after her fight with Zhaaer, Asami moved out of the Air Temple and either stayed at her office of her mansion with Mako's and Bolin's family so it would make her a bit more awkward around them since she didn't spend any time with them. It would also explain why she said in the season 4 opener it was good to see Mako after a while. I believe he and Bolin moved out of the Air Temple soon after because of their new jobs, but I'm digressing.**

**Also, in case you were wondering, i put the word Avatar in the title in parenthesis because Asami has usually seen Korra as Korra and not just the Avatar. So i used it to symbolize that idea even though i didn't mention it in this chapter.**

**I am still planning on writing that one little oneshot so you can see what Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora did to try and teach Asami how to become an airbender.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the quick/short story. Please leave a review or a PM, and don't forget to read some of my other Legend of Korra fanfictions. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~Angel**


	6. Alternate Ending: Water - (Avatar) Korra

**Elements: Alternate Ending**

* * *

**Summary: **Somewhat of an alternate ending to my fiveshot Elements. Not too much has been changed, but I decided to add this idea thanks to a review from Korrasami88. Asami wonders what it would be like to be a bender. Fiveshot. Set after series finale.

* * *

**V. Water – Avatar Korra**

"What are you doing?" Asami asked. She walked over to Korra and noticed a small pile of her clothes in a basket sitting at the break of the beach of Air Temple Island. She took a seat next to it before slipping off her socks and shoes. She sighed happily as she dug her toes into the sand.

"My laundry," Korra answered as if it were obvious. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, creating a push and pull type of motion as she bent a stream of water up into the air. She then stomped her foot into the ground, shooting

"Why don't you just use a machine?" Asami asked. "It would be faster and you don't have to do it. Republic City has community places. You would just need to bring a couple of yuan," she explained. The more she spoke, Korra's face turned went from confusion to dumbstruck.

"There are machines that do this?" she screeched.

"Right, you're from the south pole," Asami said slowly. She nodded her head a few times before sending the Avatar a soft smile. A light breeze picked up. She popped open her hair clip and re-positioned it so that she could keep her bangs locked down.

"Well, that, and Tenzin believes that hand washing your clothes is a tool in patience…and some other crap, I wasn't paying attention," she said with a shrug. Asami chuckled into her hand. "What's up? I thought you were going to go to a pro-bending match with Bolin today?"

"I am. I still have time." She smiled as a few salamander-newt spirits crawled up. She giggled as they began to lightly crawl over her feet.

"How'd your talk with Lin go?" Korra questioned. "I bet she was a in a great mood," she added sarcastically.

"She was actually very helpful." Asami picked up one of the salamander-newt spirits into her hands. She ran a finger down its back, marveling at the feeling of scales and nothingness. Her finger didn't pass through the spirit since it was somewhat transparent, but it felt solid at the same time.

"At that time of the morning? I was sure she was going to bite your head off," she responded.

"Well, she kind of did, but that's Lin for you," Asami agreed. She put the salamander-newt back down onto the ground. She smiled when the newt instantly went back to her feet and started to nip at the sand between her toes. "And I apologize for not telling you when I was finished. She insisted I sleep there and I dozed off."

"No problem." Korra shrugged. "The minute I curled up in Naga's side I was out like a light, myself." Korra turned to face Asami with a half-smile. "So, did you come here to have me teach you how to water bend?" she placed a hand on her hip. Asami noticed that she had purposely flexed it, but didn't call her out on it.

"No."

"Why not?" Korra asked. Her grin instantly slid from her face. "I swear, I'm a good teacher. Okay, maybe not as great as Kya or Katara but I could try, and-"

"Calm down, Korra. I'm not saying you'd be a bad teacher," Asami said teasingly. She cleared her throat. "Do you remember how you had regained your bending abilities after you defeated Amon?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Do you remember how you were able to give Lin back her bending?" she pressed. Korra stopped waving her arms around. She curled her fingers into her fists. A light cracking sound filled Asami's ears as Korra froze the ball of water. She gently lowered it to the sand before turning to face the engineer.

"I just want to make sure I'm hearing you correctly," she said slowly. "You want me to energy bend you?"

"Just to try." Asami shrugged. She got up to her feet and brushed sand off of the back of her skirt. "I mean, if anyone can do it, it would be the Avatar."

"I don't know." Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "I've never tried it and it can be really dangerous."

"How would you know if you never tried it?" Asami countered. She watched with a smile as Korra raised an eyebrow. She tapped her chin in thought. She turned and lifted a finger before slowly opening her mouth. Asami could tell a thought was about to spill out before she clamped her mouth shut and pointed at her.

"Good point," Korra declaired. "Okay, if that's what you want." She motioned for Asami to walk over to her. She placed her hands on the engineer's shoulders and moved her so that they were standing in front of each other face to face and foot to foot.

Asami reached a hand up and placed it lightly on top of Korra's. Korra looked at her in confusion. Asami smiled, her green eyes glistened with warmth. "I trust you," she said before dropping to her knees.

Korra took a deep breath before closing her eyes. A second later they snapped open, with a white glow. She placed a hand on Asami's shoulder and then used her other hand to place her thumb in the middle of Asami's forehead.

Asami closed her eyes. A few seconds later she makes a sound of discomfort and flinches. _Wow, I feel warm. Warmer than I've ever felt before._ A strong wind picked up. Asami felt her hair loosen a from her ponytail. She twitched slightly as the ends of her hair tickled her face. Slowly the warmth faded, beginning from her head and moving down to her feet.

"Well?" Korra asked quietly. Asami got to her feet. She held her hands up and stared at her palm lines before curling her hands into fists. "Why don't you try a simple punch? You can airbending and firebending with that move."

Asami took a deep breath. She widened her stance before squatting down low and touching the ground, her heels never lifting. "In martial arts training, you have to check your stance to make sure you don't wobble," she offered when Korra watched her in confusion. Asami lifted her fists up next to her cheek bones. She shifted back and forth a bit, before grunting and sending out a quick jab.

"No." Asami shook her head. "For a second there, I felt warm all over, but I tried not to get my hopes up."

"I'm sorry," Korra said, her voice cracking a bit. "I tried."

"Don't you dare beat yourself up about it. It was just an idea. You have to try more than one prototype design before it becomes an invention." Asami sat back down on the ground. Korra nodded once before turning back to resume washing her clothes. "Actually. Lin helped me realize that I wanted to try bending because I wanted to have something in common with you all. I wanted to have something in common with you, aside from having the same friends and that we're both public figures." She looked out at the water and smiled at the sun reflecting off of the surface. "I guess I just wanted to feel special like you all," she said quietly, "but my brains and intuition are enough. I mean, who else can say they became a CEO at a young age and turned around a company's reputation in roughly four years?"

"Let me just point out, I pitched that idea a few days ago," Korra reminded her. Asami hummed a response. The two sat in silence, aside from the waves breaking against the shore, as Korra continued to wash her clothing. Asami tossed Korra a small bar of soap when she noticed the darker girl holding a hand out. The Avatar caught it with ease, and used her fire bending to melt it before tossing it into the sphere of water. It instantly churned with suds. She waved her arms in a giant circle in front of her. The currents of the water ball changed every few seconds, causing the clothes inside to turn this way and that.

Asami's eyes widened a bit when she saw Korra fire bend. She then smirked before hugging her knees and pulling them to her chest. "So, what do you like about my skin?" Asami asked. Korra groaned. She let out a big sigh and dropped her arms to her side. A second later the ball of water and sudsy clothes fell to the sand with a splat. Asami let out a big laugh as Korra pulled at her hair and let out a yell.

The engineer smiled sheepishly as Korra stormed over to her. She titled her head up and looked up at the Avatar.

"Mako told you, didn't he?" Korra finally asked.

"He just thought it was a weird question and didn't really notice my skin until you brought it up." Asami reached over and brushed a few stray strands of Korra's short bob behind her ear. "Of course, when he noticed, he was shocked at how pale I am. I thought it was obvious."

"That's so embarrassing," Korra muttered.

"I thought it was sweet," Asami admitted.

"Of course, you would." Korra held her hand out and twisted her wrist. A stream of water rose up out of the break. She waved her hand in a circle before conjuring the water into a tight ball above her palm. With her other hand she jerked it in Asami's general direction. Droplets of water stretched from the ball and splashed onto Asmai's face and chest.

Asami cried out in surprise at how cold the water was. She wiped her face clean with the back of her hands, careful not to smudge her makeup, before begging to pat her bangs dry of the few bits of water that clung to the end. "You know, I may not be able to bend any elements, but I think I do a pretty good job at bending you," she said with a wink.

Korra flushed brightly. She then bit the inside of her cheek before turning towards the water. She lifted both of her hands high up in the air. A big wave of water rose up straight into the sky. Korra moved her arms around and turned the water into a giant stream of water. She looked over her right shoulder at Asami and smirked.

Asami was too fascinated in watching Korra's soft and easy movements that it wasn't until she felt water dripping on her feet that she had noticed the collection of it suspended a few feet in the air above her head. When, she looked at Korra for an explanation, it was then she noticed the mischievous look on her face. She gasped and quickly started to backward crawl away. "Korra, don't! I don't have a change of clothes," she pleaded.

"I'll blow dry you," Korra said simply before dropping her arms. Asami quickly covered her head before she felt the weight of the water fall on top of her. She let out a giant yell as he clothes were instantly soaked through. Korra laughed so hard that she had to hold herself up by putting her hands on her knees.

The Avatar let out a light grunt as Asami charged into her side. The two landed into a shallow part of the water, before a wave came up. The force of the water current caused them to roll up more onto the beach. As they slowed to a stop, Korra landed on top of Asami and made a soft noise as their lips connected in the lightest of touches.

Korra instantly backed off of Asami and placed her fingertips to her lips as Asami pushed herself up on her hands. The engineer looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Korra to flush a dark red. One part from the kiss and two parts from embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You don't have to apologize," Asami said while brushing her damp bangs up and out of her face. She slowly climbed to her feet before walking up onto the sand. She grabbed the front of her shirt and started to wring the water. She looked up when she saw Korra's shadow next to her. Asami fought back a smile when she noticed the shorter girl had her hands in her pockets and was shyly looking at the ground, a determined look flashed through her eyes.

"I've actually wanted to do that since we got back," Korra admitted quietly, "but I wasn't entirely sure what we were."

"What do you want to be?" Asami asked.

"Oh." Korra instantly picked her head up. She ran a hand through her short bob. Asami laughed when her fingers got tangled in a few knots. "Well, I mean. I would like to keep doing that. I liked the kiss." Her eyes widened and she waved her free hand in front of her. "But, if you don't want to, that's fine." She shrugged. "Whatever is the easiest for you and would make you happy." She sighed. "I like it when you're happy," she admitted. Her speech had slowed considerably after the small rant she went on. Asami giggled before reaching up and pulling Korra's hand out of her dark brown locks.

Korra flushed a bright red. She groaned and flopped back onto the beach, hiding her face in her hands. A second later, a giant wave of water came up and drenched her.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" Asami asked. Korra slowly nodded.

Asami laughed before, crouching down and pulling Korra's left hand away from her face.

She kissed her cheek.


End file.
